Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cloud-based systems, used in many web-enabled and/or distributed applications, continue to grow in popularity. The datacenters that underpin these cloud-based systems often include physical servers that implement multiple, different virtualized environments or virtual machines, each configured to execute a particular operating system and/or application. A particular physical server may include one or more processors, and each processor may include one or more processor cores, each of which may be able to execute a different operating system and/or application.